


Un mal pour un bien

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [247]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champions League, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko n'aurait jamais dû accepter, il le comprend quand Jürgen pose ses lèvres sur les siennes devant son équipe.





	Un mal pour un bien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).

> j'espère que je te réveille pas vu qu'il est deux heures du mat...

Un mal pour un bien

La saison vient à peine de se terminer avec ce dernier match amical, le doublé réalisé, Niko est plus fatigué qu’il ne le pense, s’il ne dort pas une nuit entière avant la fin de la semaine alors il ne donne pas cher de son corps. Se poser à un café pour se reposer est la chose la plus relaxante de l’année, il ferait mieux de prier tout de suite pour que la prochaine saison ne soit pas comme ça. Mais son repos n’est vraisemblablement pas pour tout de suite. Jürgen Klopp s’est assis devant lui, son habituelle casquette sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez, Niko pose sa tasse en essayant de ne pas soupirer de désespoir, au moins ce n’est pas Rummenigge en face de lui…

« Félicitations pour le doublé, super finale face à Leipzig ! » Niko se demande souvent comment Jürgen fait pour déborder à ce point d’énergie

« Merci, mais je suppose que tu n’es pas là pour me féliciter, quel est le problème ? »

« J’ai besoin de toi, j’ai menti à mes joueurs en leur disant que j’avais quelqu’un dans ma vie et que je leur présenterais mon amour si on atteignait la finale de la Ligue des Champions, mais je n’ai personne et j’ai réussi à négocier pour ne faire les présentations qu’après la finale pour les motiver, alors maintenant, il faut que je me trouve quelqu’un pour jouer le jeu. »

« Et tu voudrais que ce soit moi. »

« Ouais, je n’ai pas vraiment d’autres choix… »

« Dis-moi que ce ne sera pas plus qu’une mascarade, ça n’a pas à aller plus loin, je ne veux pas que mes dirigeants soient au courant d’une quelconque supercherie, d’accord ? »

« Bien sûr, je pensais que tu serais plus réticent avant d’accepter pour être honnête. »

« J’ai juste pris l’habitude d’aider autant que je peux, ce n’est pas grand-chose mais c’est suffisant pour me rendre heureux. »

« Plus heureux que réaliser le doublé malgré la saison compliquée ? »

« Je mets de côté travail et vie privée, c’est incomparable sinon. »

« Je peux te confier ma maison pendant que je vais retrouver mon équipe en Espagne ? »

« Je ne connais pas vraiment ta ville tu sais… »

« C’est une question de deux jours, s’il te plaît, je sais que je t’en demande déjà beaucoup, mais c’est important… »

« Pas de problème Jürgen, si c’est juste pour quelques jours, je peux faire un effort. »

« Merci, vraiment tu me sauves la vie ! »

_______________________________________________

La maison de Jürgen est calme, Niko ne sait pas s’il va trouver autre chose à faire que de fixer le plafond pendant ces deux jours. Il peut sortir évidemment, mais se perdre ne fait pas partie de ses projets. Accepter avait été stupide, Dejan va vite comprendre que c’est faux, ou il va vraiment y croire et tout sera pire, au choix… Au moins Niko ne passe pas ses journées seul, Jürgen a laissé son chien, ça n’a pas vraiment été prévu mais ce n’est pas grave, il peut bien s’occuper de lui comme s’ils se connaissaient. C’est étrange, plus il réfléchit au mensonge de Jürgen, plus ça le fait rire et lui fait se demander ce qu’il se passerait honnêtement s’ils étaient réellement ensemble. Niko a définitivement besoin de sommeil s’il se met à imaginer sa vie avec un homme qu’il connaît vaguement.

________________________________________

Accepter avait définitivement été une mauvaise idée, Niko se retrouve à Madrid, Jürgen lui a pris une place pour la finale et ça devient clair que Rummenigge va finir par savoir pour sa présence ici, tant qu’il ne le voit pas faire semblant d’être en couple avec Klopp, ça lui va. Jürgen d’ailleurs lui a pris une chambre dans l’hôtel des joueurs, Niko a à peine déposé ses affaires dans la chambre que son faux petit-ami lui a demandé de revêtir le maillot de Liverpool pour coller plus à leur jeu. C’est tellement stupide, c’est évident que le mensonge ne va pas tenir longtemps devant les joueurs, ça ne tient même pas pour lui. Il n’a pas vraiment envie de continuer à mentir pour Jürgen mais il n’a pas non plus envie de l’abandonner maintenant, il regarde le match avec espoir pour Klopp mais seulement pour lui, il n’a pas oublié les huitièmes.

Ce n’est pas Jürgen qu’il va voir en premier lieu, mais d’abord Pochettino pour le féliciter, ce sont les gagnants qui rentrent dans l’histoire, mais pour lui, les deuxièmes ont tout autant d’importance. L’autre entraîneur le prend dans ses bras en lui demandant la raison de sa présence à ses côtés s’il porte le maillot de l’équipe adverse, Niko n’a pas de meilleure réponse qu’un rougissement et l’explication du mensonge de l’allemand. Mauricio rit en apprenant toute la vérité, il aurait fait la même chose pour être honnête, toute cette situation est comique.

Niko retrouve Jürgen peu de temps après, il a bien compris que c’était leur moment tout de suite et que la révélation devait tomber pour les joueurs, il passe ce moment et il peut retourner chez lui. L’équipe est déjà en train de célébrer dans leur hôtel, Jürgen les regarde avec fierté, presque comme un père devant ses enfants, Niko comprend sans vraiment le vouloir, il a été capitaine à une époque… Jürgen lui dit de rester discret le temps qu’il rameute ses gars, il n’a pas mieux à faire alors il reste appuyé contre un mur en l’observant grimper sur le bar, raclant sa gorge par la même occasion. Cela a le mérite d’attirer l’attention de tous ses joueurs, même ceux déjà occupés à boire ou à noyer leurs réseaux sociaux, les nouveaux champions ont l’air de comprendre ce que signifie cette interruption quand Niko les voit tous relever la tête avec le même air impatient. C’est son moment alors.

Jürgen lui fait un signe de tête, Niko sait que la seule étiquette qu’il aura maintenant à Liverpool est celle du petit-ami de l’entraîneur du club, c’est en tout cas moins dégradant que d’avoir été considéré comme la roue de secours du Bayern avec la retraite de Jupp. Klopp lui tend la main et l’aide à monter sur le comptoir, c’est mignon de sa part, Niko aime son attention pour lui alors que leur relation est ridiculement fausse. Jürgen passe son bras autour de ses épaules en le présentant à ses joueurs, il ne s’est pas attendu aux applaudissements et autres formes de félicitations, un nouveau rougissement prend place sur son visage quand il réalise qu’il va devoir parler de leur fausse proximité devant les joueurs… Dejan lui fait un clin d’œil et Niko comprend que toute l’équipe de la Croatie va finir par être au courant de ce mensonge (dont Ante…). Ils s’apprêtent à descendre quand une demande devient de plus en plus bruyante au sein de la foule de joueurs : Un baiser. C’est de pire en pire, Niko ne va pas embrasser Jürgen devant tous ses joueurs, même pour leur faire plaisir et les féliciter de leur victoire, ça irait beaucoup trop loin sinon et il n’y aurait plus de marche arrière possible.

Mais avant de pouvoir en discuter, Niko croise le regard de Jürgen, un air de chien battu qui lui implore de le faire pour le sauver. Merde. Il souffle du nez en se rapprochant de nouveau de l’autre entraîneur, un seul baiser, ça ne peut pas le tuer… Jürgen pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu’il n’en prenne réellement conscience, ses mains descendant de ses épaules à ses hanches, peut-être qu’il est trop fatigué pour comprendre tout de suite ce que ça signifie. Quand le baiser s’arrête, ils sont tous les deux essoufflés, Niko remarque que les joues de Klopp ont pris de la couleur, tout comme les siennes évidemment. Ils se fixent comme ça plusieurs secondes qui ont l’effet d’heures, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ils finissent par descendre et son esprit ne peut pas s’empêcher de tourner ces derniers instants en boucle dans sa tête.

Les joueurs l’accueillent comme s’il sortait vraiment avec Jürgen, étonnamment la supercherie a fonctionné et ils n’y ont vu que du feu. Henderson et Milner l’invitent à boire avec eux, c’est horrible de leur mentir alors qu’ils ne lui veulent que du bien, Niko espère que Jürgen trouvera une solution pour arranger la situation, il ne veut pas être responsable d’une quelconque déception.

« Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ! » Le capitaine Henderson lui dit en passant son bras autour de son cou, ce n’est pas l’alcool qui lui fait dire ça, il a l’air totalement honnête et Niko se sent nauséeux à la pensée de trahir sa confiance sans même le connaître, pour autant il ne peut pas faire perdurer le mensonge plus longtemps

« Merci Jordan, et bravo pour la finale. » Niko se lève de la table avec la désagréable impression que son corps va l’abandonner dans la seconde, ce sont des joueurs innocents et il est hors de question qu’il continue de les trahir

« Tu ne restes pas ? » James lui demande, presque le même regard que Jürgen plus tôt

« J’ai besoin de dormir, je ne suis plus aussi jeune que vous ! » Au moins, c’est bien de pouvoir parler avec eux normalement et sans avoir à instaurer de la distance

« Bonne nuit alors ! »

Niko leur fait un signe de main en souriant malgré sa nouvelle nausée, il est mal à l’aise du peu de vérité qu’il a dit aujourd’hui, il ne sait pas où est Jürgen et ce qu’il fait, mais il espère que leur relation en restera là, ou en tout cas leur relation prétendue ne doit pas aller plus loin. Heureusement que Lijnders l’aide à atteindre sa chambre, sinon il y avait de grandes chances qu’il aurait dû s’appuyer sur le mur et avancer doucement. S’allonger lui fit le plus grand bien, sa tête commençant à tourner et ses jambes trop faibles pour le porter à nouveau. C’est la tête à moitié enfoncée dans l’oreiller qu’il se rend compte qu’il n’y a pas que ses bagages à côté de la porte, Niko comprend bien assez vite qu’il va devoir partager avec Jürgen, ils ont une certaine proximité qui s’est formée trop vite pour lui, il ne le connaît pas si bien après tout.

Jürgen finit par rentrer quelques temps plus tard, Niko ne dort toujours pas malgré l’envie et le besoin, la pression de la situation ne l’aide pas à se calmer alors qu’il observe son homologue se changer, chaque moment de la journée a été affreusement gênant et ça n’a pas l’air de s’arranger pendant la nuit. Jürgen s’allonge à côté de lui, c’est bizarre, mais peu après, Niko finit par s’endormir calmement, peut-être grâce à la présence supplémentaire à côté de lui.

Il rentre chez lui le lendemain alors que Klopp retourne à Liverpool pour célébrer, Niko se sent toujours un peu mal d’avoir autant menti, mais il se rassure en se disant que c’était pour aider Jürgen et que c’est un mal pour un bien. Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de repenser au baiser, aux mains de Jürgen glissant sur son corps, même si sur le moment il n’a pas raiment apprécié, avec du recul, il ne peut pas se mentir : Sentir Jürgen contre lui est une chose qu’il veut expérimenter une nouvelle fois. Niko enterre sa tête sous un oreiller pour avoir pensé ça, même s’il aimait réellement Jürgen, ça ne serait pas réciproque, il n’a pas à espérer pour rien.

Enfin, jusqu’à ce que Jürgen frappe à sa porte avec son sourire habituel.

« Pour qui je dois me faire passer cette fois ? » Niko lui demande bien que si c’est vrai, il n’acceptera pas, une fois pas deux

« Pour personne ne t’inquiète pas, je viens juste t’offrir quelque chose en remerciement pour avoir joué le jeu. »

« Et qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Niko a beau regarder, il ne voit rien qui ressemble à un cadeau

« Eh bien, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux et je te l’offrirai. »

Niko n’a pas besoin de répondre alors, parce que sa seule envie sur le moment est réalisable, et réalisée. Cette fois, c’est à lui d’embrasser le premier, mais ce sont toujours les mains de Jürgen qui glissent sur son corps. C’est bien la première fois qu’un jeu vaut le coup d’être joué.

Fin


End file.
